


Long Day

by emmatrash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmatrash/pseuds/emmatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets back from a long day at the infirmary and him and Nico cuddle.  this is my first fic, please don't judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

Will slammed the door to the Hades cabin and slumped onto my bed.  
“Long day?” I ask the blonde boy as I make my way toward him.  
“Oh yeah. The new demigod didn’t know how to wield a sword and yet somehow they let her play Capture the Flag. It wasn’t pretty.” I sat down on the bed next to him. He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.  
“Tomorrow will be better, I promise.”  
“Shh, I just want to relax Sunshine.” He pulled me toward him.  
“Will, don’t call me that.”  
“You know you love it. Just look at you blush.” He kissed my nose. “You’re adorable sunshine.” He cupped my cheek with his other hand and gave me a soft kiss. I moved closer to him, nuzzling my head into his chest. He tilted my head up and planted another kiss on my lips.  
“I love you Will.” My heart fluttered, it only did that around him.  
“I love you too Nico. “


End file.
